


Sir

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, For once the collar is removed in my fic, Little fight, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Owner/Pet, Saved omega, Slight fluff, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, omega senku, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa buys Senku, but not for the reasons the Omega thinks.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Sir

Tsukasa was an alpha who had great pride in himself. He has great pride in who he is and what he does. He wasn’t the type of alpha to go out of his way to save an omega from whatever fate lay ahead of them. That would bring too much attention, too much backlash that he doesn’t need right now. 

Omegas were supposedly property. Property of any alpha who had the highest bid. That was disgusting. Which, they in legality were supposed to be free, but the law really had no bar for the trade of them. And all Tsukasa could do to help was donate to this or that charity and stay on the ‘free’ side of the city. The side that was more open and had less, er, conservative views on things. 

Then one day he was out jogging. And there was a scrawny, roughed up, run away omega who had run smack into him. The other had fallen over but Tsukasa had stayed standing, stopped and frozen in his place. Those fearful crimson eyes had looked up at him like he was death himself. Those crimson eyes he could not forget even when he himself closed his eyes. Then there was the gentleman alpha who came running up, took hold of the leash and smiled at Tsukasa like he wasn’t going to beat this omega half to death when they returned to wherever the hell it was. 

Tsukasa is glad he’s wealthy now, and had a wad of cash to spare, because the first thing he asked that man- obviously a ‘distributor’- was “How much?” 

Senku hadn’t tried to fight it. He probably thought he would be hurt again. The man who had owned him had only been a fraction of the size Tsukasa was, and now the known fighter owned him.

Tsukasa didn’t know what he was thinking then. Only that he doesn’t want this man to die. Doesn’t want someone with crimson eyes that shone like rubies in the sun to have to meet a bitter fate because all he wanted was to get away. Tsukasa had taken him home immediately. And he could tell the hesitant curiosity in Senku’s eyes. And then how he immediately expected Tsukasa to want sex from him. 

He couldn’t forget the omega dropping to his knees, thanking him and touching his cock that day. How he had moved back in an aggressive manner- and how the omega in turn squinted his eyes ready to be taught how to be around Tsukasa. 

Clothes was the first thing he had ever bought him. Then came a full on bed, bought him anything and everything he looked at twice. The clerks that rang them out looked jealous. When they had gotten back home Senku—he had found his name to be—again, got to his knees.

Tsukasa didn’t want it. Doesn’t want sex from him. When he had undid his leash and collar, tossed them aside and told him that he was free to do whatever he like and moved on he watched Senku sit in that same place on his knees for hours. Waiting. Like Tsukasa was going to change his mind. Like it was some sort of trick. He had made him come eat with him at the table later, physically hoisting him to his feet. Senku wasn’t just some doll. He was a person. And all Tsukasa wanted was for him to finally be able to relax. 

_It’s not going to be that easy Shishiou._

It would never be that easy. That’s why now, months later, he’s woken up by Senku who is over top of him, slick running down his thighs. 

“What are you doing?”

“Am I not appealing enough to you sir?” He doesn’t call him master. No, just sir. Tsukasa would rather him say sir than master. And Senku refused to call him his name. Sir was the middle ground. 

“Senku, you’re not my sex object- we’ve been over this.” He says these things firmly now. Any lighter and Senku wouldn’t believe him.

Senku bites his lip and bares his neck. Tsukasa feels his arousal sharpen at the action. Of course he was aroused- Senku was a horny omega over him. 

“You’re going to get tired of me,” Tsukasa hadn’t said another word and yet now Senku was shaking above him. “You’re going to realize I’m not worth it and throw me o-out or kill me- so let me- let me service you, I’ve heard you in here before during my heat, you wanted to use my body so here I am, saying you can so...”

Tsukasa saw the other grasping at his fear. Trying to keep himself from hoping this is really real. That Tsukasa has really allowed him to stay here and live and be and exist. He knew this omega has read every book on his shelf- and every new book he bought just so Senku could read it. He was smart. But he was controlled by relentless fear. 

He’s shaking terribly. Tsukasa lays his hands on the omegas hips. Senku freezes a moment before trembling again. Out of relief or regret or confusion, Tsukasa couldn’t tell. 

Senku was definitely his type. Lithe and small, smart and witty despite every hesitant look or action taken after the fact. Senku was good. But Tsukasa has never wanted him for his body. But he has grown to want something deeper within him that he’s unsure if he himself is allowed to obtain.

“Senku,” he cups the omegas face in his hand, guides his lips to touch his own. They’re soft and trembling. Senku’s eyes are closed and it’s obvious he’s never been kissed so soft before. 

Tsukasa lets their lips slide past each other a time or two, enjoying it just a moment. Then he pulls away, sits up, and holds Senku’s face in his hands. 

“You’re awfully cute, and a wonderful omega- but this isn’t who you are.” The alpha shakes his head. “Come on now, I’ll make us breakfast.” 

Senku looks up at him baffled, the etching and want of another kiss still on the edge of his pink lips. But as Tsukasa climbs off the bed, leaving him there to follow whenever he’d like, he sits there stunned. Then he relaxes, sighs, brings the covers to his nose to take in his scent then smiles lightly. Light and unheard, he whispers into the smell.

_”I wonder who I am to me and to you, sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I have a whole story in my mind I know I’ll start but never finish so here ya go, a ficlet of it instead!


End file.
